Sailor Moon and Friends
by ShinyK
Summary: This is continuous episodes of Sailor Moon, some of her original buds and foes,and a few new ones to twist it up a notch. FINISHED
1. Episode 1:New girl

Okay.This is is my first fanfic so if its a piece of crap do review.

I do not own any of these characters but Hera

Episode 1

By:ShinyK

"Ohhhhhh,I'm going to be so late!Math Senshi is going to kill me!'Serena mumbled to herself.

Suddenly down she went face first.She then looked up and saw Darian."Have a nice trip Meatball-Head?" "SHUT UP DARIAN!"

"Now Serena don't embarass yourself even more in front of your new classmate."

Serena then noticed the tall,brown haired,emerald green eyed girl standing next to Darian.Her face turned beet red then she said "Oh,hi,um...I'm Serena." The girl giggled and said "Hi I'm Hera, I just moved here from Tomodoe." "Oh, well hi!"Serena replied

Darien mentally laughed and said "Serena, ummmm didn't you have to get to math?" "OH NOOOOOOO! Senshi is going to fry me in oil and feed me to the wolves!" "Okay don't ask where that came from..."

She then proceded to run off,fall again,then run in the door as the bell rang.

"Don't mind her Hera," Darian said "She just gets kind of hectic sometimes." "Well that is your bell so see you later."

"Luna there is something strange about that new girl"

"Well I have reason to believe she is a Sailor Scout Serena so keep your eyes peeled. "Okay!"

So did you like it?I know it is realy short but I wrote it a long time ago and just found it I have a few more chapters already wrote so please Read and Review.

Also if I botch this up I will rewrite it.


	2. Episode 2:Sulfuria

I own only Hera and Sulfuria don't own S.M.

Episode 2

"Hera!" yelled Usagi."What are we doing?Ohhhhhhh!"she wailed."I don't understand this" "Braniac Ami isn't here and I can't cope.Are you smart?" she asked hopefully.And Hera replied "Oh well, pretty smart, not like Ami but I am NOT as ditzy as you!" "Hera you've only known me three days!You can't crack jokes about me yet!" "Oh I like you Usagi stop whining."

Suddenly there was a crash at the door and a woman dresses in all snakeskin yelled "Princess Sulfuria will bring destruction to you all! I am the newest,most fashionable,most gorgeous princess of the Negaverse!"

"Oh yeah?" Usagi yelled."Moon Prism Power!" "I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!" "And I," Hera yelled having no idea what was going on"am Sailor Earth and in the name of the Earth will punish you!"

Sailor Moon grinned and reminded herself to tell Luna they had been correct all the time.Well she had anyways.Hera was a Sailor Senshi!

Suddenly Hera yelled "Poison Ivy POWER!" Vines snaked around Sulfuria and she dissapeared in a puff of foul smelling smoke.

Usagi transformed into herself along with Hera and smiled saying "Welcome aboard Sailor Earth!"

Hera sputtered, thought about it, then smiled, not aksing the millions of questions in her head, not bursting into tears just saying "Thanks Sailor Moon!"

So How did you like Episode 2? I know it was really short but they get longer soon.I am sure you noticed that I changed the names to the proper Japanese like Usagi and Ami.I figured it would be best.Well read and review and look out for my newest episode soon!


	3. Episode 3:Ami is back!

Diclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon.(duh)

Episode3

"Usagi"Ami yelled. "I was so sick yesterday!I had a fever and a headache and I had **Really **bad stomach pains." "Usagi, is it true?Is there really a new Sailor Scout?I talked to Luna and she said that there was." "Yes Ami, there is, you know that new girl Hera-chan?Well she, is Sailor Earth." "Well have you seen any of her powers yet?" asked Ami. "Yes, I have it was Poison Ivy POWER." "Is she strong?" "Wellllll..."Usagi replied "She knocked of this new Negaverse freak "Princess Sulfuria" with just one attack" "How did this one disappear?" Ami questioned Usagi.And Usagi replied "She burst into this rotten egg smelling gas."

"Is that her?"Ami asked pointing at Hera who was chatting with Andrew about something in the arcade."Yup." replied Usagi.

Suddenly a foul smelling smoke swept through the air knocking out all the people in the park but the Senshis.

The three Scouts saw Princess Sulfuria and used their powers to transform saying "I am Sailor Moon!I am Sailor Earth!I am Sailor Mercury! We will punish you!"

Princess Sulfuria just laughed and said I'm back, and how do you like my outfit?"She was wearing a very revealing dress made of leaves and flowers, yet she reeked of sulfur. "Moon Sceptre POWER!" "Mercury bubble BLAST!" And yet **nothing happened** then"Earth poison POWER!" Sulfuria burst into tiny peices but not before yelling "Don't worry Senshi my sister will come and you will tremble in her wake!"

The Scouts just laughed,hugged then walked away talking about the dates Hera and Usagi were going on next week.

So....What did you think?I know I said they would get longer but I had to make this one short because, I couldn't think of anything else.I also really don't like the title but it works.I guess.So sue me.No don't, I'm poor enough as it is. Lame but it woks (lol).Well tune in next time for **EPISODE 4!!!!!!!! LOL RR.**


	4. Episode 4:Crystal?

Disclaimer:Own none of original characters.

Episode 4

"Oh Mamoru this is great..." Usagi smiled dreamily at him over the table. "I can't believe you actually got us in!" "It was nothing..."

Hera suddenly walked up to their table. "Oh, hi Hera." "Umm, who are you here with?I know you said you had a date but..." "Oh, you know, the new boy Yuko.He came here about two weeks after me.""Yeah I've seen him around, he seems really nice."

All of a sudden Yuko walked in and said "Oh, hi you guys, Hera are you ready to sit down?" "Sure, well, see you guys later."

"Thats weird." Mamoru said. "What?" asked Usagi. "If Yuko and Hera are both so new, how did they manage to get in here?" "Oh, who cares?Our dinners here! Mmmmmm, smells sooooo, UGH! Do you smell that?" "How could I not Meatball Head?" "It smells like,errr fish! Old rotten fish. Bluhhh."

Then in a purple cloud of smoke and flames a woman appeared and screamed "I, am Princess Crystalia and I will get revenge on you for what you did to my sister Sulfuria!" The smoke, like Sulfuria's, had made everyone pass out except, the Senshis, which it seemed to have no effect on.

While they wereabout to transform, Ami felt a pulsing in her head and ran as fast as she could to the restraunt.While thethree were transforming Sailor Venus walked in with her date. She said "He you guys whats... WHAT HAPPENED?!!!" (She had suddenly noticed her surroundings) Sailor Moon replied with "No time...ugh...to...huh...ralk...Moon Beam Blast POWER...Ahhh!It isn't working!."

Then Sailor Earth tried "Switchblade Leaves POWER!" And even with her being as powerful as she was **NOTHING HAPPENED!**

Suddenly Sailor Venus yelled "Wait, Stop! Crystal, what is wrong with you?" "Oh hello Sailor Scout."Crystalia replied nastily. "What have you become?" Sailor Venus cried.

**FLASHBACK**

Minako walks up to six year old Crystalia and says "Hi I am Minako whats your name?" "My name is Crystal." "Do you have any friends?" "No." "Well, me neither. Lets be friends okay?" said Minako. "Okay." "Great!We can be friends forever!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I have changed since first grade, I have discovered the power of the Negaverse.And of all the Scouts only you can defeat me because of our previous "friendship". The only question is, do you have the guts?" Sailor Venus blinked back tears and replied...

Okay bad Shiny!Using cliff-hangers again.But this really leads up to the next episode so bear with me.Hope you found it interesting Crystalia and Minkao knew each other.But, will Minako be able to defeat her best friend?Find out next time in Episode 5:Senshi?RR PLEASE!


	5. Episode 5:Senshi?

Disclaimer:I own none of the original Sailor Moon characters.

Episode 5

..."Venus Love and Friendship SHOCK!" "Uh!"

Suddenly Crystalia was huddled on the ground out of her sparkling glittering costume and in a...**Senshi Uniform! **"I am Sailor Star, easily infiltrated by enemies but with the strongest attacks. I was brought here by my evil step-sister Sulfuria and transformed into a Negaverse demon, but the courage you hold Minako, even risking your own life to save a friend who wanted to destroy you, shines through. And now you once again have your dear friend and a new Sailor Senshi to battle also!"

Usagi was thinking over all this and repeating it to Luna, who thought it fantastic to have two Sailor Senshi in a month when Usagi's mother walked in.

"Usagi! Clean this pig-pen now!" "Aaaah, Mom don't make me." Usagi's mother held up her phone cord and said "If you don't clean this...MESS...Then I will go get the scissors and cut the cord! "Okay,Okay,Okay!" "Good now did you have fun last night on one of your "secret missions"?" "Yes Mom." she said blushing furiously. "Well hurry up and get to bed or you won't get up when I tell you to." "Okay Mom, G'night"

A little while later Usagi heard the phone ring then "Moshi, moshi. Yes she is well and you?...Thats good...Yes I can call you tomorrow...I love you too, bye."

Usagi jumped out of bed then back in.

_LOVE! Did her mother have a boyfriend?_

To be continued

As you have probably noticed by now I am very fond of writing cliff-hangers.I hate reading them though so I'll try to stop doing themI just couldn't resist.:) Well tell me what you thought and tune in next time for Episode 6:Little Girl, Who are you?


	6. Episode 6:Little Girl, Who are you?

Disclaimer:I own none of the original Sailor Moon characters, only Crystal.

Episode 6

"Luna, I can't believe it!" Usagi had stayed up very late that night thinking over her Mom's phone call.She couldn't imagine life with a father.. When she was young and her Dad had died she had, naturally, been heartbroken. But now a new man? Whoever could it be?

"Usagi, you have to accept it, you are fourteen now, your father died when you were very young. If your mother has finally found happiness you must let her enjoy it." "But I don't want to!" "Usagi stop being a crybaby and **ACCEPT IT!**" "Okay. Luna, why do you have to be so smart?" "It is just how I was created." "UUUUUUUUGH!"

Later that day Usagi heard numbers dialing on the phne so she picked up her line and hears a older mans voice, kind of crackly say "Moshi, moshi." "Hi." "Oh hi Sweetheart...Yes Iam well Tell Little Usagi I said hello." "Hi Grandpa." butted in. "Oh hello Usagi." "Did you call last night?" she asked. "Yeeeeees..." he replied. "Well whats goin on with ya?" "Not much." he said. "When are you going to come visit?" "...(silence)" "Grandpa???" "Ohhh, um as soon as possible, Little One." "Well I'm gonna let you talk to Mom now.Love ya." "Love you too, Goodbye."

The next day Usagi was in class when Rei walked in and said "Usagi! You have to get out here! There is a little girl with pink hair, the style similar to yours, out here asking for you!" Usagi was immeadiatley jolted out of her daydream about Mamoru and ran outside, self concious of the people staring at her.

When she got outside she saw the little pink haired girl and said "What is your name little girl?" The little girl giggled and replied "I am your daughter, Chibi, from the future." "I don't see what is so funny about that kind of prank! You made me get out of class for this!" But, but, its TRUE! "Alright, little miss if you are my daughter then who is your father? Hmm? Got an answer for that!!!?" "Well Mother," she said rather snidely in her childish voice "my father is Prince Mamoru," Usagi gasped at that "and you, are Princess Serenity! So THERE!"

_So, the little girl, CHIBI, _Usagi reminded herself, _was from that era of time._ Usagi had been there once before to try to save Hotaru, and had met herself. But then Mamoru had left her and there was no little Chibi in the picture.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," she sighed blissfully, so they would be together forever. "Mother!" Chibi's voice rang out shrilly "Oh me, thats right I'm Mother." Usagi said comprehending. "Duh," said Chibi."I just explained that to you. Anyways will you stop daydreaming and get to class! I am going to meet my Grandmother." Chibi started to walk off then Usagi yelled "Wait, don't you think you will freak her out a little? I mean a Granddaughter from the future, when she doesn't hardly even know anything about us Senshi?" "Trust me Mother," Chibi yelled back "she is your mother, she can handle it." "Well tell me about it when I get home from school." "Okay!"

To Be Continued

So, how did you like it eternalsailorcosmo? I know your the only one who reads my story so HUGS Thanks.Lol.Anyways anybody else reading it for your benefit, and hers too, do yall think it was good? I now I introduced Chibi a little differently then the actual owners but hey, it works. Anywho, read and review and have a good day.Ps: Tune in next time for Episode 7:Grandma?Me?


	7. Episode 7:Grandma, me?

Disclaimer: I own none of the original Sailor Moon characters.(duh) lol

Episode 7

Later that day at Usagi's house...

Chibi walked up to the doorstep and rang the bell. A few seconds later Chibi hears the pitter-pattering of feet and then the door opened.

_So this is my Grandmother. _Chibi thought to herself.

"Hi Grandma." she said.

"Wh, Who in the world are you?"

"I am Princess Chibi, Princess Serenity and Prince Mamoru's daughter from the future."

"Whoa! Are you telling me **MY** daughter, Usagi, is your MOTHER? Are you a Sailor Scout also?"

"I am not sure yet. Its a great possibility though!"

"Well, why are you here?"

"I am supposed to help Mother, Usagi, defeat the Negaverse, but how can I with no powers?!!!"

"Ooooooh dear, well at least you didn't get lost."

"So," Ikuko asked with a trembling smile, "am I alive in the future?"

And Chibi replied "No."

Ikuko's smile vanished immediatley. "How did I d, die?"

"Nobody knows. Maybe that is another reason why I am here, to save you from your 'doom'."

"Maybe."

That was when Chibi noticed the expression on Ikuko's face. "Well you won't die for a long time, and I will help stop it then, so you don't have to worry."

"Good to know." Ikuko replied smiling. Chibi just giggled.

"So, what time does Mom get home Grandma?"

Ikuko was starting to get used to to the 'Grandma' expression and replied, "Oh, she will be here any minute now, unless she stops by the arcade to play Sailor V."

"What about my Father?" "I wasn't actually aware of him, but at least I know he loves her." Ikuko said staring pointedly at little Chibi.

" By the way Chibi, how old are you anyways?"

"Eight."

"Goodness you are awfully young to be sent here."

That was Chibi's only real downfall, being called little, or too small, or too young. " I AM NOT TOO LITTLE! I AM REAL BIG FOR MY AGE!"

"Chibi... Ikuo said menacingly, "

"S, sorry Grandma he, he, he."

"It's okay just don't do it again."

A little while later Usagi opened the door and walked inside. She entered the kitchen and found a note on the counter saying " Usagi, Chibi and I went to the mall to have icecream. We will be home around six-ish. There is meatlof in the fridge, pop it in the microwave then eat up. DON'T BURN IT! Love ya, Mom. And scrawled under it in rather sloppy handwriting, and, Chibi

When Usagi got done reading the note she thought to herself _I can't believe they went to the mall without **ME! **She is my daughter (or at least she will be), and she is my Mother! (My Daughter?) I guess it is easier getting used to that name than I thought. Well..._

An hour later Chibi ran into Usag's room and jumped on the bed watching her Mother work.

"Mother, that is wrong."

"How do you know? Huh, Mrs. Know It All Chibi?"

"Because Mommy," she said sarcastically " I was trained by the best Senseis in Tokyo, in every subject! That, is how I know four, is wrong!"

"Oh , okay don't jump down my throat daughter dear, just give me the answer."

"It is two hundred seventy six."

"Are you sure? You didn't even work it out!"

"Sure I'm sure. Look..." Chibi frantically worked out the problem then held up the paper, face shining, and said "Here you go, Mother."

"Chibi I think this is going to work out, this Mom and daughter thing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, you're a great kid." _And you can be really helpful with my homework._Usagi thought to herself.

" Thanks, Mother. And you are a great Mom too!"

" Thanks Chibi-kan." she said and hugged her.

"You're welcome Mommy!"

"Well lets finish this homework!"

"Okay."

To Be Continued

Okay not a cliffy didn't have any bad guys just gave a scrip of Chibi and brought her and Usagi closer together. I spaced every time they talked JBG so leave me alone.lol Anyways, did ya like it? If you did RR. If you didn't RR.lol.Well tune in next time for Episode 8: Where'd the food go?


	8. Food?

Disclaimer: I own none of the original Sailor Moon characters.(duh) lol I only have a patent for G.A.L.

Episode 8

"Usagi!" her Mother called.

"Uhhhh, leave me alone I'm tired...snooz..."

"Usagi! Get up before I throw you outside!"

"Waaaah!," she wailed, tears streaming down her face."I'm so tired and every morning you have to wake me up! Where did I go wrong? When was I a bad kid?"

"SHUTUP and GET DRESSED!"

"Okay!"

Fifteen minutes later a still rather tousled looking Usagi came into the kitchen. "Okay Mom, I'm ready, now, where is my breakfast?"

"Oh, I forgot to buy any groceries. I thought I did but.... I guess you will have to wait until lunch at school."

"WAIT FOR FOOD! No Way! I, I, I can't breathe. How can I wait that long to eat? Hmmm? What do you think I am a little skinny girl who only eats three meals a day? I am a growing teenager and I need food NOW!"

"Usagi, chill. Why don't you ask Ami to stop by the bakery with you when she gets here and you can get a doughnut or something."

"Mmmmmm... doughnuts sound pretty good!"

There was a knock on the door and Ami walked in. "Hi Usagi. I can't believe you are already up and dressed! It is a miracle!"

"Shutup Ami!!! I mean," Usagi widened her big blue eyes and tried to look soulfull "will you please go to the bakery with me?"

"But didn't you just eat breakfast you hog?"

"I am not and Mom over here fogot to make it and I am sooooo hungry!"

"Okay, since you actually got up pretty early, we will. I guess..." she said rather reluctantly.

"Oh, thanks Mom." she said sarcastically.

"I am not your Mother, I am just trying to be a good friend and have you eat nutritious food!"

"Shove it, and LETS GO!!!!"

As Usagi and Ami were walking down the street they noticed people entering restraunts, then almost immediately exiting them. They were trying to ask someone what was going on but all the people would say "Food, need Food!"

Back at Queen Beryl's palace she questioned Jadeite "Why did you get rid of everyones food you numbskull!?!?"

"Well my Queen if they cannot eat, and rush about in pandemonium, we can get much energy. Then when they are drained we don't have to worry about it."

"Excellent theory Jadeite, the only question is WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO FOR FOOD!?!?!?!?"

"I hadn't thought of that." Jadeite said bowing his head.

"Then I suggest you get to thinking!"

Meanwhile Ami and Usagi entered the bakery and saw a sign that said "Out of Food. Go Home."

"Oh my gosh," wailed Usagi. "I didn't get to eat at the house and now I can't eat at my favorite bakery! How freaking gay is that !?!?!?!" She started running around the shop looking in all the cases practically going crazy. Then she fainted.

"Usagi, USAGI!"

Usagi fuzzily saw Ami's face above her calling her name. "Ooooooh..." she moaned.

"Thank God you're okay!"

"What happened?"

"You were screaming and running, then you just fell out."

"Is there food now?!" she asked hopefully.

"No..."

"Why not what the heck is going on!?!?!?"

"Nobody knows. It has to be Beryl and Jadeite. But how does this get people's energy?"

"I know." said Usagi.

"How?"

"People like me get so crazed about lasck of food that they use a lot of energy looking for food, then when they don't find it, despairing about it."

"But what can we do?"

"I'm not sure, lets go talk to Hera and Crystal. they said they would be in school today."

"SCHOOL!!!!!!!! I totally forgot! Lets go!"

As they were running Ami couldn't help but notice Usagi snickering to herself.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"Just the fact that you, Braniac Ami, forgot about school."

"Oh bite me! Thank goodness we're there!"

"Yeah great..."

When they walked they saw this on the chalkboard " Students, due to the lack of food school has been canceled." Suddenly Hera and Crystal walked in.

"Hi you guys!" said Usagi.

"Hey." "Hi." they replied rather dismally.

"What is it?" Ami asked.

"Well, Crystal stayed at my house last night and we were having so much fun, we never ate anything."

Crystal then butted in with "Yeah, and then we woke up and there wasn't anything left!"

"And we're starving." they chorused together.

"I am soooo sorry you guys." said Usagi. "I would be depressed too."

"Well at least we came up with why the food is gone." Ami said.

"Why?" questioned Hera.

"Well..."

"I figured it out so I get to tell them!" Usagi pushed through.

"Okay Usagi don't flip out." Ami said exasperatedly.

"Okay. What it is, is Jadeite must have figured out if nobody has food, they will freak out and use up lots of energy."

"You actually came up with this?" asked Crystal.

Usagi just gave her a dirty look as if to say "You are so incompetent, do not question me, your supreme ruler."

"Well anyways," said Hera glancing sidelong at the two, "I know what we can do."

"What?" they all asked breathlessly, at the same time.

"We can go to Beryl's palace, kick butt, then go home and eat!!!"

"Great plan! Lets go!" yelled Crystal, then looked around sheepishly.

When they walked up to the palace Crstal mouthed 'Wow'.

"What, haven't you seen it before?" aked Ami.

"No, I wasn't important enough in the Negaverse to get to see the actual Queen's palace." She quickly glanced around and added, "But. Um. It's not that great. I'm not in awe of her anymore, or anything."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight..." Usagi mumbled sounding quite a bit like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers.

"Well it isn't that great inside, it's actually hugomongously gross. Kind of like a G.A.L's house."

"Okay..." she said rather clulessly.

"We have this joke where this nerd B.J. and his Suave friend Nhoj try to act cool. And Nhoj is pretty cool but, B.J.'s a G.A.L . I actually went as far as to getting a patent from our patent making friend Eitak for the word. And it means Geek And Loser." Usagi explained.

"What Ever!" She said rather cheerleader-ish.

"Anyways... Back to work."

When they got inside the Senshi found Beryl and Jadeite gleefully laughing. They heard "It is working my Queen!" Then, "Yes for the first time EVER, a plan of yours has worked!"

Usagi then thought to herself_, They think that nobody can beat them, well, we will!!!!!!_ "Come on you guys lets transform!" she yelled stepping out of the darkness. "Moon prism power!"

"Earth mass magic!"

"Starlight Crystal power!"

"Mercury blast POWER!" Ami said, iceballs flying around.

"Ami, I didn't notice you had transformed already." said Usagi.

"Not very observant are you?"

"Oh yes Little Sailor Senshi's," Jadeite said stepping in front of them "think you can defeat me??? HAHAHA" he laughed. "As if you could beat me, Master Jadeite."

"Moon tiara stardust POWER!"

"Oh what a weak attack!" Beryl said.

"Oh yeah, well Shine Aqua Illusion POWER!" yelled Ami. She knocked Beryl to the ground.

"So you have a power that can hurt a little. You Senshi will never get rid of me!" Beryl thundered jumping to her feet. "Gem Stone Rancid ATTACK!"

"Nothing happened."

"Lets try for Jadeite" Hera mumbled. "Boulder, Smash, POWER!"

Jadeite fell to the ground and moaned. The Senshi smiled at each other and told Crystal to try out one of her new unknown powers. She was a little nervous, but knew she was powerful enough to not get hurt just trying. Even if her powers hadn't reached full potential yet. So she yelled the one she had been working on but had yet to see its effects "Starlight, Shine, SHATTER!"

The Senshi lookied on in amazement. Queen Beryl and Jadeite had turned into glass and broke into many pieces. But in every shard of glass was a piece of the demon's faces.

"We will have someone stronger, more experienced, and much more powerful get you next time girls! I may be down now but oneday in the future, I will rise again. Jadeite? JADEITE?"

Jadeite had dissapeared. Crystal's attack had been so powerful it got rid of him but...

Sorry to leave you hangin' I just love to. Sooooooo sorry it took me this long to update. With exams and evil band teachers that make you slave over heavy boxes and clean dirty office... J/K U KNOW WHO. Oh, Undercover, how did you like how I depicted GAL in there? Well Gots to go. Read and Review and Merry Christmas,Happy Hanakau hope I spelled that right and Great Kwanza. BYE!!!


	9. Episode 9: The end

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Just the story…

_But would it truly last? Could they actually have done what they had been trying to do for so long?_ Ami wondered as she sat contemplating. It was kind of sad if you thought about it. With the leader of the Negaverse down, it was going to fall pretty fast. And who knows what would happen to them once the Negaverse was gone. What would they do? Ami could not remember a time when she was not fighting, except maybe her days of only the library, and no friends. She did not want it to go back to that…

"Ami, penny for your thoughts, quarter if you're lucky."

"Oh it's nothing, Hera."

"Liar."

"Well, I was just thinking…"

"Ye-ees?"

"Now that we've gotten rid of Beryl, what's going to happen to all of us? I mean, when we went to the future, and Usagi was Queen Serenity, the Negaverse was still around, but Beryl was too. Now it's all going to change, and I don't want it to change…"

"Everything changes, Ami."

"I'm fully aware of that concept, but I don't want to accept it."

"Okay Nerd." Hera said teasingly.

"I just don't know what's going to happen…"

"It'll work out, it always does."

"I hope so."

"COME ON YOU GUYS! Yes, yes, yes, we beat her, we beat her!"

Hera rolled her eyes and winked at Ami. Crystal giggled, and they got up to walk out.

Chibi-Usa came running up and Usagi grabbed her arms and swung her around. "We got her Chibi!"

"I know Mom, I found out it's my time to go back…"

"Back, to the future…? Wow, that is a double negative! Yes, I learned something!"

"About time." Ami coughed.

"Haha, no. Shut up Ami! You can't leave us Chibi, you just got here, like literally…"

"The catch is… You're coming with me."

"What?"

"Yeah, all of you guys, and Grandma too, you're all coming, to stay for good."

"Luna too?"

"And Dad…"

"I don't know what to say… What about Ami's family and Sailor V's and Hera's and, and, everyone else's?"

"I don't know Mom. But it's time to go."

Usagi looked around Beryl's palace one more time, and noticed all the senshi's were there, and her mother, and Mamoru. They all looked excited, especially Crystal. Chibi reached out her hand and Usagi looked at it for a little while, somewhat awkwardly. She made up her mind, and grabbed it up. They started to disappear in a flicker, and nothing was left except the shed tears of the senshi's who were leaving family behind. Everything was silent, nothing stirred. The television screen went blank. It was finally over.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I knew I needed to finish this. It was bothering me, and I lost interest in it. I know it was tied up rather quickly, but now I don't have to worry about it anymore. Thanks for reading it you guys. I know it was rough, I went and reread it, but hey, that's a seventh graders work huh? Lol, I am kinda sad to see it's over after three years of writing it, but it's done…ShinyK


End file.
